Rin Hakuryū
---- |height = 5'8.ft |weight = 145.lbs |skin tone= Fair |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color = Blue |guild mark location = Right side of the hip |occupation = Guild Mage |previous occupation = Student |base of operations =Crashing Wave Guildhall |relatives = |sexuality = Bisexual |marital status = In a relationship with Eleanor Blake |status = Alive |signature skill =Wyvern Riding |abilities = Dragon Force Draco Surge |weaponry and armor = Fenrir Jörmungandr Radiance |magic= Flash Frost Dragon Slayer Magic}} Rin Hakuryū (凛白竜, Cold White Dragon) is a young woman born on Hakuryū Island off the coast of the , an Island owned by her family and known for housing fort Hakuryū, a well-regarded military base located on the eastern side of the island. Raised there along with her elder sister as the youngest daughter of Hajime Hakuryū where she and her sister attended the only school on the island. It was at this school that Rin endured a harsh and unfair system that severely punished the weak and those who couldn't keep up, often working her to over exhaustion and placing her under extreme mental stress. Eventually, this led to her developing a cold and calculated outlook on life, adopting the same ideology taught to her in school and holding onto it with all her might. After her father's death during Alvarez's war with Ishgar, Rin would not mourn his death in favor of becoming stronger than her father. While she did not blame Ishgar nor its inhabitants for her father's death, she did wish to see the strength that ended not only his life but the war their Emperor fought for and thus decided that she would travel there when she became old enough, ignoring her families' wishes that she join the military in honor of her father like her elder sister. Due to the fact that she had spent the majority of her life in school or training in basic arms alongside her father, she had little knowledge of magic. However, having learned and heard great things about the power of slayer magic, she stole her families most prized possessions, two Dragon Slayer Lacrima of unknown power or element and had them implanted within her at the age of sixteen, gifting her the ability to use Flash Frost Dragon Slayer Magic Appearance Rin is often described as a beautiful young woman standing at approximately five foot and eight inches tall and weighing around one hundred and forty-five pounds. Her ebony hair being naturally straight and extending down to her lower back but often pulled up into a bun or ponytail during battle to prevent it from restricting her movements or being grabbed by enemies. Her bangs are long and often hang down into her face, often held up by a clip whenever reading as to not get into her eyes. She has a heart shaped face with large round eyes, ice blue iris' often fixed in a cold and unforgiving glare even when she isn't looking at anyone person in particular. Above her eyes rests a set of beautifully long eyelashes that often brush her cheeks whenever she closes them. Her eyebrows are somewhat on the thick side, often furrowed with a look of impatience and annoyance at nothing in particular. Her cheeks are smooth and soft, having no well-defined cheek bones or dimples of any kind. A small nose rests barely noticed in the middle of her face. Pale, glossy pink lips are probably the most notable feature of her face once someone can get past her eyes, while they are often curled into a scowl, those who have seen her smile say that she has quite the radiant one. Behind those lips rests two rows of perfectly white teeth, a symbol of her social status as each tooth is perfectly straight, looking as though they were well-kept from the moment they came in most likely as a result of careful care from a family dentist, something most lower class families cannot afford. The only oddity is that of her sharply pointed canines, a result of her dragon slayer magic. She possesses a mesomorphic body type with an hourglass figure, strong, compact, and muscular. Her body molded to perfection through years of hard work. However, as anyone with working eyes can see, it has not taken away from her feminine beauty as her compact muscles are not well defined against the skin, giving her a small and arguably frail look despite her own strength which has led to more than a few fights picked by those who thought they could overpower her. Possessing a C-cup bust, her chest is often hidden beneath a sports bra. Her stomach is flat with a thin layer of fat on her stomach keeping her abdominal muscles from showing, leading down into wide hips that even in her armor give away her gender and leaving little doubt that she is indeed a woman. Her legs are long and slender much like her torso, possessing smooth pale skin with a thin layer of fat on her thighs. Her calf muscles are well developed, years of martial arts training turning her into a kicking machine, able to deliver quick and powerful blows to her opponent without tiring. Rin's sense of style varies, preferring clothes that she feels comfortable in and have some form of practical use to her. She enjoys wearing tee-shirts and basketball shorts during the spring and summer with tennis shoes, sweaters along with long scarfs and skirts with shorts underneath along with thigh-highs during the fall, and large coats with earmuffs along with jeans and boots during the winter months. However, in battle, she prefers to dawn her armor which is modeled after that of the traditional knight's armor with helmet and all. She has no real preference for color but it should be noted that she likes the color blue. Personality It would be uncommon for Rin to be described as a kind person, quite the opposite in fact. Rin is often described as a very cold and harsh individual, quick to make others understand the meaning of her name. She possesses a sharp tongue and has no problem using it to cut down others. Raised in a military family and having spent years being trained to be a soldier, she is not one to coddle or go easy on others, having adopted a "survival of the fittest" ideology screwed into her brain by the system she grew up in. It is because of this that she comes off as aggressive and difficult to get along with. Two words that describe Rin Perfectly, however, it is this exact same attitude that makes her the perfect soldier. For her superiors, she is a saint sent from the Gods themselves, following orders without question or hesitation. She has no problem getting her hands dirty if asked to, whether it be something a trivial as manual labor or literally taking a life, if it is ordered it will be done. While this, no questions asked attitude may seem like a flaw in her personality, it should be noted that the respect required for her to consider someone worthy of working under is not something easily earned and as such only a select few ever having earned the right to order her as her superior. One of those people being Silver Kasumi. While on the surface Rin may seem stoic and otherwise emotionless at times, it should be noted that just below that surface is a woman trying to understand her place in the world. Her father's death shook her to the core, having been one of the few people she had looked up to as a role model. When she learned he had died fighting in the war that he himself said he didn't believe in, her ideas as to what type of man her father had been were shattered, having died fighting for a cause he did not see as his own rather than standing up for what he believed in. Not wanting to go down that same road and end up the same spineless coward as the man who raised her she chose to leave her family behind and travel to Ishgar. She remains conflicted on whether or not her choice had been the right one, holding stubbornly onto her own ideas and her faith in her own choices. Deep underneath her stoic appearance and inner turmoil is a woman who only wishes to be acknowledged by those around her, someone who wants desperately to be told that she made the right choice and that everything would be alright from now on. History Equipment Fenrir: Jörmungandr: Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Intellect: Strength: Speed: Durability: Changed Physiology: Hand to Hand Combatant: Jeet Kune Do:Jeet Kune Do is a form of martial arts that utilizes elements of other fighting styles such as Kung Fu, Fencing, and Boxing. Users of this form of martial art are said to be able to "Move like water" which is a key element of the fighting style that is highly emphasized by masters of the art. Users efficiently deliver strikes at unimaginable speed while still maintaining the maximum force behind each and every strike. Deflecting and parrying strikes are also an important part of this art as users are known to use their opponents own attacks against them to open opportunities to deliver counter strikes. Like Aikido, Jeet Kune Do is a martial art meant to bring an end to the conflict quickly, meant to conserve the user's energy while also leaving the opponent mostly unharmed. Krav Maga: An extremely efficient form of combat known for its brutal counter attacks. This form of self-defense consists of several different techniques taken from Aikido, Boxing, Judo, wrestling, all alongside realistic fight training. The combat style's philosophy focuses on neutralizing the threat, offensive and defensive maneuvers coupled with aggression. Attacks and counter-attacks delivered by users of this form of self-defense target the most vulnerable parts of the human body, eyes, throat, groin, ribs, kidneys, knee, and liver. Those who practice this form of self-defense are also taught to be situationally aware of their surroundings, identifying potential threats before said threats have a chance to attack. The basic purpose of Krav Maga is to end a fight as quickly as possible. Unlike Aikido and Judo, Krav Maga concerns itself little with the safety of the threat being neutralized. Weapon Mastery: *'Kenjutsu': Meaning "Method of the Sword", kenjutsu is a discipline of swordsmanship that utilizes the use of katana in battle. It is an umbrella term for all martial arts styles that use swords as a means to kill their opponent. There are hundreds of different schools of kenjutsu, each having their own unique ideas and fighting styles. Primrose was raised in the usage of swords and other bladed weapons, utilizing the Katana as an extension of her body rather than a tool to be used without thought only for the sake of killing. She believes her and her sword to be one, embodiments of death that cut down her enemies without hesitation. ** Iaijutsu: A school of Kenjutsu that revolves heavily around the user being aware of their surroundings and quickly being able to draw and sheath their sword. User's draw and sheath their swords in mere seconds, surprising opponents with quick, precise strikes before shaking off the blood and returning the blade to its sheath. This technique is meant to kill opponents quickly, often before they even know it is coming. It is also a well know technique for countering attacks, the user's ability to quickly draw their sword serving them well for defensive purposes as they quickly draw their sword to block attacks before delivering a deadly counter. ** Shunpo: Meaning Flash Steps, it is a traditional sword fighting style once utilized by the Hoshito clan. An incredibly aggressive form of sword fighting that, as the name suggests, relies on quick and precise footwork while ensuring that no unnecessary movements are made. Users of this sword art are known for their fluid-like, light on their feet movements that allows them to quickly circle an enemy as they search for an opening to strike, often faster than the human I can keep up with. Often keeping their sword straight out in front of them with both hands gripping the handle when not striking to allow them to quickly switch from defensive to offensive maneuvers that focus on ending a battle as quickly as possible with strikes often being aimed at the neck and chest, less deadly strikes to the legs or arms normally only being used to set up more powerful strike. The movements of Shunpo are often considered unconventional, users rolling out of the way or even jumping over attacks in attempts to get the edge on their opponent by either getting behind them or even beneath their strike to deliver one of their own. Training in this form of kenjutsu is often described as brutal, those choosing to practice it often dawning several scars from the hardcore training associated with it the usage of Shunpo, being slow and making mistakes with footwork often resulting in getting hit with the steel, kendo-like training weapon which often leaving large welts if it manages to avoid breaking the skin. Regardless of its brutality, it was once the main fighting style of the Encan army before being watered down later in history and taught in dojos all over Ishgar. However, those who wish to experience the true thing may still find some masters located in the southern mountains on the main island of Enca While often utilized with the katana, it can be used with any sword-like weapon so long as it can be wielded with speed which means that broadswords and other heavy weapons are out of the question. It is indeed a style best fit for smaller swordsman, however, years of training can allow for larger users to effectively utilize this style with only small variations to make up for their often somewhat slower movements. *'Sōjutsu' (槍術, Sōjutsu. Lit, Art of the Spear): Sōjutsu is a martial arts style that focus on the use of the spear or lance in combat. Users of this form of martial art hold the bottom of the shaft with one hand, keeping the other one near the middle. While in this stance the user can keep the weapon between himself and the enemy, keeping them at a distance this stance also allows the user to move out of the opponent's range as well as easily return jabs and slashes. *'Quarterstaff': Quarterstaff is a fighting style that utilizes polearm weapons. The weapon is held with the backhand a hand’s breadth from the butt end of the staff, and the other hand up to the middle of the staff. Of these, the low guard is considered the central guard. Blows were primarily delivered downwards either directly or at angles. Parries of blows to the legs were done either by lifting the leg away from the line of attack or by thrusting one end of the staff into the ground and releasing the foremost hand which was in danger of being struck. Thrusts were often performed with the release of the forward hand and a step with the forward leg like a fencing lunge, stretching forward the backhand as far as possible. Longer thrusts were delivered with a full step forward with the back leg accompanying the backhand. It was recommended that when delivering a blow that at the end of it the back leg and foot should be compassed about so as to fall roughly into a line with the front foot and the point of the weapon. The same circling round of the back leg was applied to parries also. *'Bōjutsu' (棒術, Bōjutsu): Literally meaning Staff Technique, Bōjutsu is a form of martial art that, as the name suggests, involves the use of staves in battle. This style of martial arts teaches students to treat the staff, or "bō" as an extension of themselves. Techniques of Bōjutsu revolve around slashing, swinging, striking, and thrusting with the staff, some techniques involve the user to use the staff as a vaulting pole. Users of this form of martial art possess incredible hand-eye coordination, allowing them to quickly and efficiently wield their weapon against opponents, block and countering strikes with relative ease. Magical Abilities Magical Prowess: *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): A magical aura is the exertion of magical energy around the user's body. Encapsulating the user in an aura of a color befitting their personality. Colors and potency of Magical auras are various. This aura is normally accompanied by a pressure of sorts, the strength of this pressure depends on the level of magical aura the user wields. Depending on the level of one's magical aura as well as their control over it, it may also be used as an intimidation tactic or even as a way to negate weak attacks. Magical aura come in three different forms, a standard aura which is exhibited by those of weak or average magical power. These auras are often weak, only being able to intimidate none mages. The second of these auras is an S-class aura which is exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or greater than that of an S-class mage. This aura emits and overwhelming pressure that most anyone might find intimidating. The final and most powerful form of aura is the monster aura which is only exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or exceeds that of a guild master or wizard saint. These auras encompass a large area around the user, releasing an incredible amount of pressure. This pressure may even completely immobilize some opponents. The user is replaced by a phantom-like apparition as they are completely enveloped in their respective color. ** Monster Aura (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki): The most powerful form of aura is the monster aura which is only exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or exceeds that of a guild master or wizard saint. These auras encompass a large area around the user, releasing an incredible amount of pressure. This pressure may even completely immobilize some opponents. The user is replaced by a phantom-like apparition as they are completely enveloped in their respective color. This aura, like an S-class aura, can negate most weak magical attacks and throw most forms of projectiles off from their initial trajectory. The approximate radius of this aura is said to be around ten feet when fully released, having the possibility to crack the ground around the user and create fissures of moderate size. **'Second Origin' (二原, Nigen): The second origin, due to the nature of the magic origin, is wrongly named as it is simply the full extent of a mages power. Therefore, the activation of the second origin is simply the unlocking of the mages total possible magical reserves. There are a few different ways in which a person can go about unlocking their second origin. The first of which is through a sudden surge of willpower during a moment or time of immense stress. The body's natural instinct to survive causing a sudden increase in magic power and forcing the second origin open. The second way in which one might be able to unlock their second origin is through the usage of Arc of Time, aging the origin until it has unlocked. This suggests that if left alone, the second origin will eventually open on its own. Regardless of how it is opened, there are several passive effects that immediately take place upon its unlocking. In the case of Slayers, their physical prowess and magical potency will dramatically increase. In the case of standard mages, an immeasurable burst in magical power will occur, allowing them access to magic and items that have the ability to rewrite the laws of magic. However, it should be noted that such statements are still up for debate. If one wished to activate their second origin without suffering the passive effects for whatever reason, they need first place a seal on a portion of their magic origin. Due to the fact that magical energy is so intertwined with one's own emotions and willpower, this must be done via a method know as the pact. The pact is made once the user has reached the full potential of their magic origin, something that is known to take a considerable amount of time of emotional distress. The pact seals away a portion of the mages magical power behind several magical seals that can only be unlocked once the pact has been fulfilled. In past cases, this has happened when a mage feels their life or the lives of those they care about are being threatened. This sudden burst of magical energy, while extremely useful, leaves the mage utterly drained immediately after its use. Once the pact has been met and the seal having been broken, it can never be recreated again. The full potential of the origin now being accessible to the mage at any time, increasing their magical reserves and base stats by a considerable amount. Magic & Spells Flash Frost Dragon Slayer Magic (電氷結滅竜魔法, Inaduma Hyouketsu Metsuryū Mahō) is a form of Lost Caster Magic and Slayer Magic utilized by Dragon slayers, a group of wizards who have gained the ability to use Dragon Slayer Magic which was gifted to humans hundreds of years ago by during the Dragon Civil war, changing the bodies and magic of the users into something resembling the creatures who taught them their newly attained magic and gave them the ability to fight, defeat, and even kill dragons who are greatly resistant to any other form of magic. This particular form of Dragon slayer magic is a rare Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic which is a type of dragon slayer magic normally only utilized by third generation dragon slayers. It should be noted that two other generations follow this one, the first generation which is made up of those who were taught directly by the dragons themselves. The second generation consists of those who have gained the power of dragon slayer magic via the implantation of Dragon Slayer lacrima into their body. The third generation mentioned above is made up of those who have both been taught by a dragon as well as had a lacrima implanted into themselves. This generation is where most Dual element dragon slayers come from as they often implant a lacrima of a different element into themselves to obtain this second element. However, research as shown the same effect can be gained via the implantation of two Dragon slayer lacrima into the body, this process being what led to Rin obtaining her Dual element Magic. Flash Frost Dragon Slayer magic is one of these dual second-generation magics which utilize the elements of Lightning and Ice to create devastating attacks and combos capable of destroying large numbers of enemies at once. It is a destructive magic with very few, if any, supportive capabilities. Like all slayer magics, the user undergoes bodily changes during the process of learning the magic. To what extend depends on the varies depending on the person and on the type of dragon slayer magic being learned. Sometimes the abilites are incredibly useful to the user in and outside of battle while some are not so much. The passive abilities that come from this particular Dragon Slayer magic is that of cold skin as a result of the ice element, the user radiating a cold aura no matter where they go with no ability to turn it off. This often leads to users going out of their way to avoid skin on skin contact with others and can even cause them harm as they are unable to feel anything less that dangerously hot temperatures which often leads to accidental burns whenever cooking or things of the like. However, one good thing comes from this ability, users are unable to freeze to death, easily surviving in the harshest of blizzards with minimal effort as they lack the need for warmth. Thankfully for users of this magic, the second elemental passive ability is much more useful. Utilizing their ability to control electricity, users can enhance their nerve endings to improve reflexes and motor function exponentially, seeming to teleport across the battlefield at speeds the unenhanced human eye is unable to follow making them lethal opponent to face head on. The second passive ability granted by this element is that of static detection, allowing users to sense and detect the slight electrical signal given off by all living creatures, making it all but impossible to sneak up or hide from users of this form of Dragon Slayer magic when within their range. It also tends to make users hard to hit, users being able to sense electrical impulses moving through the bodies of their targets before they move, allowing them time to dodge with their increased speed. The third and final passive ability granted to lightning dragon slayers is the ability to utilize electromagnetism, an ability to take control of objects by releasing an electrical field around themselves which attracts scrap metal and other metallic particles to them by keeping said electrical field opposite that of the object they wish to attract which can even allow them to defy gravity in some cases by allowing them to stick to walls and ceilings. While elemental abilities are granted to all slayers, there are a few that come no matter which element the user masters. These passive abilities come as a result of their draconic bodies, granting them a host of different abilities. Users possess enhanced vision, their eyes being able to sense and detect heat similar to that of lizards which allows them to see in thermal vision, also having access to night vision which can be deactivated at any time. Users may also focus on objects, their pupils becoming snake-like as they squeeze or stretch out their lenses manually. During the process of learning the magic, users will also develop and entirely new organ similar to a lizard's Jacobson's organ, an auxiliary olfactory organ that allows the user to detect pheromones in the air. The ice utilized by these slayers is far different from that utilized by other forms of ice based magic such as Ice-Make and Ice Magic, reaching temperatures as low as -196 degrees Celsius, instantly freezing water on contact and causing frostbite within only a few seconds of contact with the ice created by these slayers making even taking small hits dangerous and larger attacks downright deadly. However, users can control the temperature of their ice, bringing it all the way to a much more tolerable 0 degrees Celsius. Users can pull ice from many locations, manipulating pre-existing ice, freezing water, or pulling water from the air itself to create attacks when no other water or ice is available. As this is a dual element dragon slayer magic, ice is not the only element that Rin can create and manipulate, users of Flash Frost Dragon Slayer Magic also having the ability to utilize lightning and other forms of electricity to however they please, creating it from the electricity in the air or from electrical products and outlets, making them incredibly dangerous in the modern age where electricity is abundant, more so than at any other point in history. Lightning utilized by these users can reach up to 20,000 degrees Celsius and striking with speeds upwards of 299,800 Kilometers per second, making dodging strikes difficult to those without enhanced reflexes, hits certainly being deadly, being able to stop the heart with a single strike. Lightning may also start fires in dry areas, causing sudden and powerful explosions as objects are suddenly heated beyond their flash points. Like with fire slayers and others of the like, users can add different attributes to their magic, giving them a blunt or cutting effect to slice or bludgeon opponents. While both are devastating alone, they become utterly terrifying when brought together to create what is referred to as cold lightning. When utilizing cold lightning the electricity will change from its regular yellow color to blue and take on different attributes. Rather than the heat regularly generated by the lightning, it will have a cold effect, freezing objects it strikes and making up for the sluggishness of ice by itself. As this magic utilizes both Ice and Lightning, it should be noted by users that it is incredibly effective against Water and Metal-based Magics. Like all slayers, Flash Frost Dragon Slayers are immune to their own element, not only having complete and utter control over them but also being able to consume those elements to heal and regain magical power as the elements are converted into magical energy after consumption. Users can consume these in two different ways, inhaling them into the mouth or eating them regularly. While one way or the other may be easier depending on the element the slayer consumes, either is possible, though, it should be noted that inhaling the element is known to produce faster results as it is almost instantly turned into magical energy to be utilized by the user. However, as elements tend to have a taste, some enjoying savoring the taste and consuming them slowly but in battle it is always considered best to ignore the age-old rule of chewing one's food and simply swallow it whole. It should be noted however, that Dragon Slayers cannot consume elements created from their own magic, users of this magic being unable to eat ice or lightning created by their own magic. Doing this often makes the user gravely sick to the point of puking and often does far more harm than good which is why such a thing should never be attempted. Frost Dragon Spells Frost Dragon's Roar: Frost Dragon's Claw: Frost Dragon's Frozen Fist: Frost Dragon's Wing Attack: Frost Dragon's Horn Attack: Lightning Dragon Spells Lightning Dragon's Roar: Lightning Dragon's Static Claw: Lightning Dragon's Sparking Fang: Lightning Dragon's Discharge: Quotes Relationships Synopsis Triva Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Second Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Ice Magic User Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Female Category:Character Category:Sword user Category:Lance user Category:Martial Artist Category:Knight Category:Crashing Wave Category:Wyvern Rider